


Roland Garros

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Atobe and Tezuka face each other at the Roland Garros final... who will be the winner?





	Roland Garros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "COW-T" (prompt: euphoria)

They had been playing for hours under the blazing sun. They were exhausted and sweaty and dirty with red clay.

It was their first time against each other at the Roland Garros final and both of them wanted to win.

The sun was setting over their heads, but neither of them was willing to give up.

They had been fighting for every point, every game, every set.

When the lights turned on around them they squinted for a moment. They were taking a break before the last set's possible final game. It was their deciding game - again. They would have lost count of their score if it wasn't for the score board and the referee.

-Oi, Tezuka.- Atobe called his rival, bending forward on his bench to look at him.

-Mh?- the other replied, doing like Keigo in order to see him.

-This feels like our best match, doesn't it?- the King asked with an amused grin.

-I still prefer last year's Wimbledon final.- Kunimitsu answered. -But it's close enough.- he admitted.

-That's because you won!- Atobe laughed.

They got up as soon as the referee called for them to play again.

It was Keigo's service game. He had managed to break the other's last game, so that he was in a great advantage in that moment. And he had every intention of using it to win.

Obviously, being both extremely competitive and well balanced, that game turned into another fight for the last point.

It was a sequence of deuce and advantage, now for Tezuka then for Atobe and so on. In other words, their usual kind of game.

In the end, after struggling so hard for that last point, Keigo won.

-Game, set, match: Atobe Keigo!- the referee announced, sighing in relief.

The winner exulted.

-Ah! I won our first final here!- he said to Tezuka, pointing his racket in the other's direction. -I have one victory more then you again!- he gloated.

-It won't last for long.- Kunimitsu replied, walking towards the net to offer his hand to his rival.

Atobe laughed and shook it, pulling the other closer to him to kiss him passionately.

Tezuka reciprocated. It wasn't the first time they did it after all, it wasn't something new for the papers anymore. And he didn't even care, Atobe was so euphoric that nothing else mattered.

Maybe it really had been their best match yet... but he wasn't willing to admit it.


End file.
